Our Secret
by Dreamone
Summary: She was leaving. 12 years of being at his side, and she was leaving. He hadn't realized her spell over him until seconds after he found out she had to go. Love and affection works in such mysteries ways that even the great Inspector couldn't figure out


**I just wanted to see this pairing. *Warning* If you do not like these kinds of stories, do not continue!***

"Listen John, she's my daughter and I'm telling you that I want her home."

Hearing his voice stirred hateful feelings that Gadget thought he had rid himself of long ago. She was so young when she married him. A brother can't protect his little sister when he's on the operating table. That's one thing Gadget will never forgive himself for.

"Sigh...I've changed...honest I have. I just want her home. Just for this last year."

"You'll try to hurt her again..." Gadget said in a low voice. He twisted the cord of his house phone between his fingers.

"Jane didn't know what she was talking about when she told you that! She was delirious! It was the effect of the kimo-

"She knew exactly what she was talking about because she knew you!"

"Listen John, I didn't call to argue with you! And I won't have you telling me what I did and didn't know about Jane! She was my wife!"

"She was MY sister!"

"And Penny is OUR daughter! She doesn't belong to you!"

Gadget was silent for a moment. How much longer could he keep up this wall? Everything seemed to fall apart after Jane died. While she was dying, he was on a operating table being given a second chance. Didn't a young woman with a five year old baby girl deserve that chance rather then a young, reckless security guard? He never forgave Jane for marrying such a low life. Gadget hardly talked to her after wards. He was surprised to hear that she had left Penny to him. He had never met her until the funeral.

But Gadget fell in love with that golden haired angel the moment he laid eyes on her.

That Frantic call still echoed in Gadget's head. It was right before the big accident. Jane had called him sobbing. She said that she caught her no good husband trying to molest Penny.

But what did Gadget do? Nothing.

"John?" that ugly voice questioned.

That's right. He name was John, wasn't it? He sometimes forgets. But he doesn't consider himself John anymore.

"John, you knew this wasn't permanent. The decision isn't yours, I just thought I'd tell you that I'm sending her plane tickets tomorrow to fly her out here. There for next week, I just thought you might want to say goodbye."

And with that, the dial tone suddenly filled Gadget's ears. He slowly hung up the phone. Looking across the dining into the living room, Penny sat in her pajamas with her knees pressed to her chest.

"So...I have to go?" She asked her uncle in a shaky voice. Gadget slowly walked into his living and sat beside her on the couch. He sighed. "I'm...afraid so."

Penny's face turned pale. "That's not fair! I don't want to go back to him! I'm 17 years old. Old enough to make my decisions."

"Doesn't matter..." Gadget said sadly. "By law, you are still a minor. You have to go."

Penny felt warm tears run down her cheeks. "But I hate him, Uncle Gadget! He hurt mom so many times that I can still see her crying when I close my eyes!"

Gadget lowered his head and covered his face with his hands when he heard this. He wanted Penny to stop, but she wouldn't.

"He tried to hurt me too, but mom didn't let him! She sent me to you and your just gonna send me back?" the young girl screamed. "You promised Mom that you would keep me forever..."

"I promised her that I would protect you..."

Penny then rose from the couch. "And this is protecting me? Sending back to that monster I'm forced to call a father?"

"I'm not going to let him hurt you." Gadget whispered through his hands.

"Liar..." Penny grumbled.

"I'm not!" Gadget snapped at his niece.

"LIAR!" Penny snapped right back with tears trailing down her cheeks. Gadget saw this.

Penny then collapse back on the couch and curled herself into a ball.

"I hate you, Uncle Gadget...and Mommy hates you too..."

Penny looked the other way. She set her attention to the other side of the room, where she couldn't see her uncle. Suddenly, a sniffle sound caught her ear. She slowly turned around to see something she never thought she would ever see. Her Uncle Gadget was crying.

"Please don't say that, Penny..." Gadget said in a short breath. "My heart can't take it."

Penny's eyes soften and she slowly scooted her way closer to her Uncle. "Uncle Gadget?"

"Your mother died alone in a hospital. I wasn't there to protect her. I promised myself that I would never let anyone hurt you like he did her."

Penny wrapped her arms around her Uncle's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Uncle Gadget. I'm so sorry...I didn't know..."

"But now I have to send you back and you hate me!" Gadget grunted.

"No...no.." Penny soothed, rubbing the black strands of his hair. "I didn't mean that, Uncle, I love you. That's why I was so angry. I love you and I want to stay here with you."

Gadget sniffed the rest of his tears away. He turned his head to look at his niece. "I love you too, Penny." He said giving her a kiss on the corner of the mouth.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours and before Gadget knew it, he had fallen asleep with Penny on the couch.

***Theres gonna be more. I just wanted to emphasize the tenderness in this story before I got to rest. **


End file.
